


Настойчивость и изобретательность

by alameli



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик преследует Чарльза, присылая ему подарки. Написано после "Первого класса" до "Дней минувшего будущего".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настойчивость и изобретательность

— Эрик, — рявкнул Чарльз. — Ты опозорил меня перед учениками. Ты доволен?  
— Не надо было открывать при всех, — невозмутимо ответил Магнето. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я вовсе не опозорить тебя хотел.  
— А чего, черт возьми, ты хотел? — взорвался Чарльз, и тут же пожалел, потому что Эрик, казалось, только и ждал этого вопроса.  
— Не чего, а кого.  
— Эрик, перестань, хватит! Это бессмысленные провокации!  
— Ты злишься. Наверное, кусаешь губы и, наверное, краснеешь, а твои глаза лихорадочно блестят. А еще ты, скорее всего, нервно перебираешь телефонный провод. И даже не видя всего этого, а только представляя, я в восторге, а значит — провокации абсолютно точно НЕ бессмысленные.  
Чарльз с грохотом опустил трубку на рычаг, раздраженно отшвырнул телефонный провод, прижал ладонь к искусанным губам и выругался сквозь зубы, чувствуя как шум крови в ушах вторит вкрадчивым интонациям Эрика: «в восторге», «не чего, а кого», «в восторге».  
** *  
Эрик появился несколько месяцев назад. Позвонил в дверь, кивнул обалдевшему Шону, прошел за ним в библиотеку и вежливо поблагодарил Чарльза, предложившего ему присесть. И спросил:  
— Ты меня ненавидишь?  
— Нет, — выдохнул Чарльз, — нет, Эрик.  
— Убеди меня в этом.  
Это был долгий и трудный разговор, первый из множества. Былое взаимопонимание отчасти вернулось, былые разногласия – тоже. Но Эрик, как оказалось, хотел большего. Чарльз разозлился и выставил его вон из своей спальни. Что за нелепая идея, будто они могут снова быть и любовниками тоже? Нет, ну правда, какой из Чарльза теперь любовник?  
** *  
«Ничуть не более опытный, чем прежде» — такой ответ был написан на листе бумаги, прилагающемся к оригиналам заметок участников знаменитого эксперимента Мезельсона и Сталя. Украденных, судя по всему, из Калифорнийского университета. И ниже еще: «Сначала думал прислать тебе любовный роман, но решил, что это возбудит тебя сильнее».  
— Верни эти документы туда, откуда взял. Иначе я сожгу, — пообещал Чарльз, когда Эрик снова пришел в гости.  
— Жги, — ответил тот и, несмотря на сопротивление, поцеловал. — Я пришлю тебе еще что-нибудь интересное.  
— Прекрасно, — Чарльз вытер губы, — мне хватит на целый костер, что-то мерзну в последнее время.  
А пару дней спустя у дверей его спальни стоял огромный пакет. С одеялом. «Надеюсь, тебя не слишком смутит, — было написано сверху, — что я один раз под ним спал».  
Коснуться одеяла хотелось так сильно, что покалывало пальцы, но Чарльз вцепился в ручки кресла и попросил отнести пакет в подвал.  
Ближе к Рождеству подарки зачастили.  
К сборнику классической музыки прилагалась записка: «Не могу решить... Под Баха или Вагнера?».  
Открытка с мемориалом Линкольна на первый вгляд была совершенно невинной. Если бы не подпись: «До сих пор жалею, что не взял тебя прямо на тех ступенях».  
Металлическую шкатулку в форме сердца с впаянным в боковую стенку ключом Эрик, видимо, сделал сам. Чарльз не нашел в себе сил отправить ее в подвал, поэтому спрятал в ящике стола.  
И вот сегодня — скульптура. Что там обнаженная фигура, все сразу догадались – и Чарльз, и ученики, с которыми он как раз занимался, когда приволокли это тяжелое, закутанное в обверточную бумагу, изваяние.  
Он беспечно предложил развернуть его и, бросив короткий взгляд на безголовый торс, вслух сказал:  
— Вероятно, кто-то из знакомых решил порадовать меня копией... хммм... одного из римских воителей.  
— Мне кажется, — робко заметила обладающая фотографической памятью Кэрри, — на нем накидка, как у вашего друга — мистера Магнето.  
Чарльз присмотрелся к мускулистой груди, и провалиться сквозь землю ему захотелось так же сильно, как выяснить, кто черт возьми, лепил обнаженного Эрика с натуры.  
** *  
Эрик пришел вечером. Оглянулся по сторонам – видимо, в поисках статуи.  
— Она в подвале, — хмуро сообщил Чарльз, — укрытая твоим одеялом.  
Пожав плечами, Эрик подошел ближе и, наклонившись к нему, замер, взглядом спрашивая разрешения. Но всем видом давая понять, что если разрешения не получит, его это не остановит.  
— Ты хочешь меня? — тихо спросил Чарльз.  
— Всегда.  
— Убеди меня в этом.  
Поцелуй был долгим и нежным, первым из множества.  
Записи по эксперименту Мезельсона-Сталя неделю спустя вернулись в архив Калифорнийского университета.  
Статуя осталась в подвале.


End file.
